


how budgie lost robert’s pink crop top

by softblackvelvety



Category: Siouxsie and the Banshees (Band), The Cure (Band)
Genre: Crack, F/M, M/M, and so does budgie, crackfic, it features roberts pink crop top, robert has a meow kink, you turn into a fish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29816013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softblackvelvety/pseuds/softblackvelvety
Summary: it’s crack about budgie but robert makes an appearance. first budgie fanfiction on the market yall
Relationships: Siouxsie Sioux/Budgie, Steven Severin/Robert Smith
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	how budgie lost robert’s pink crop top

**Author's Note:**

> 2nd person and you are siouxsie sioux

it was friday and you wrere in loove. with budgie. yes, youre kn love with budgie, that white haired softie bitch bastard face from Lacancashire. and friday means partying because youre siouxsie sioux and ur a rockstar adn noone can stop you from being an alcoholic dumbass on the weekends. now this is 1983 so roberrt smit is in the band and even more of an alcoholic dumbass than you and he wears that pink fucking crop top rag of a shitrt all the fucking ttime. that shirt is reslly something. you and budgie and robert and steven were in the hotel suite bopping to the b52’s while high on cocaine or whstever it was that night. steven and robet were rolling around on the floor woth robert in that fuckin pink shirt and steven wearing those stupid ass sunglasses as if it wasnt the middle of the damn noght. it must have been some weird coke you snorted becwuse suddenly there was a green snake slithering in the room next to budgies feet making chicken clucking sounds but it dusappeared after a minute ir twwoo. whstever, you thogught and kept doijg the twist with budgie. you look over at steven and robert getting it on and your panties get wet then somehow whne you look back at budgie hes wearing roberts pink crop top. i wonder howbthat happened. huh. chicken nuggets sure sound good right now. “budgieeeee” you whine. “i want to go swimming. i wanna go swimmijg. i wanna go swimming iwan nagoswi mming budgie.” “ok suz we’ll go swimming.” your hotel was only a walk away feom the beach. you did a little jiggle and kicked steven and robert in the shins to tell them youre going swimming. as you left the room you heard robert meow. it must be a sex thing hes into. but then you remembered this is a budgie fanficiton so you try to ignore it. as yoi walk into the dark night you and budgie slip on your stupid fucking matching sunglasses because you wear your sunglasses at night bitch. you almost got run iver by an 18 wheeler but thats ok becaude youre at the beach now and you jump into the water like a fish. budgie dives into the water too and you both become fish. scaly slimy gold and blue fish swimmijg into whatever sea is by australklia. you notice the pink shirt that used to be roberts but now it belonged to the fish named budgie. hiwever, it coukdnt stay on him becayse he was a fucking slimy fish. so it floated into the antartctic sea or whatever the fuck sea it is there. and thats how it hapoenedn. siouxsie didnt throw his crop top into the ocean... it was budgie that stole it while steven and rob had cat sex then turned into a fish and lost it.


End file.
